It's cold outside
by TheLemonsAreComing
Summary: After falling in a lake during a snowstorm Anna and Elsa need to warm up, but the only place around is an empty cave. Rated M, Language and Lemons, Anna X Elsa, don't like don't read.


_Author's note: Yeah I know I'm late on Merry Dickstmas, I got preoccupied and I'm not going to waste time explaining. Anyway, you guys and gals ready for some incest!? Of course you are! I hope you enjoy, and don't worry there's more to come. Also stick around after the chapter, I've got a special announcement for y'all. I own nothing!_

Elsa and Anna we're trekking through the snow in the mountains, the snow falling heavily around them. Elsa had heard of someone else who had powers like her, and she wanted to find them. Maybe learn from them, get a better grasp on her powers. But this journey was more difficult than they anticipated, and they had already passed several obstacles.

And now they were walking on a very old bridge, the wood creaking with every step. "Anna maybe I should just make us a bridge, it would be much safer." Elsa said worried, but Anna just waved her off and kept going. "Oh it's fine Elsa, we're not gonna brea-" but she was cut off by the sound of the bridge breaking beneath her, crashing through the bridge and the ice below.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted, dropping their bag and running over to the hole diving in after her sister. She swam down through the frigid water to her sister, who was sinking because of her heavy clothes. Elsa was also wearing a lot of heavy clothing, and wouldn't be able to swim back up. So she pointed beneath them and conjured a large chunk of ice, which immediately began to float them back up towards the hole.

They both gasped for air bursting into coughing fits, crawling away from the hole in the ice. Elsa angrily hit the ice with her fist, instantly freezing the entire lake solid so they wouldn't fall in again. She then helped Anna up making sure to grab their bag, and made their way towards the shore shivering like crazy.

Now Elsa could normally take the cold, but she was absolutely soaked and the biting winds stung her face and hands. She knew they had to find shelter,if she felt cold she could only imagine what Anna was going through. Then she saw it, a cave!

They made their way over to the cave and Elsa checked it for animals, finding it to be quiet shallow and full of twigs and sticks. Whatever lived here must've decided it wasn't great shelter from the cold, but Elsa could fix that. Once inside she used her powers to block up the hole with ice, leaving only a small hole in the top.

She then started to build a fire with the sticks in the cave, and a couple of emergency loga from her bag. She struck the flintstones together causing sparks to ignite the kindling, which soon became a pleasantly hot fire. Anna put her hands in front of the flame to warm them up, while Elsa was building something from her bag.

"There, all finished." She said, and Anna looked at the structure which appeared to be a clothes rack. Elsa turned to Anna and said. "Alright off with those wet clothes." Both started to take off their coats, sweaters and corsets, dresses, socks and Boots. But Elsa kept going, taking off her blouse and bloomers. So hesitantly Anna did the same, but she drew the line when Elsa started to lift her undershirt.

"Elsa what are you doing!?" Elsa paused, and looked at her strangely. "If we want to warm up we need to remove all wet articles of clothing." Anna turned bright red, and looked down at her soaked panties. "Even panties!?" Elsa nodded, removing her shirt leaving her with only panties on. "Even panties!"

Anna fiddled with her wet shirt, trying not to stare at Elsa's admittedly attractive form. Elsa looked at her noticing her trepidation, and said sympathetically. "Look, I know it's embarrassing. But it's our best chance of survival, and it's not like it's nothing you haven't seen before. Remember when we used to bathe together?"

Anna let out a nervous breath and took off her shirt, Elsa also trying not to stare at her round breasts. And she hooked her thumbs in her panties, Anna doing the same thing and she said. "Let's do it together, okay?" Anna nodded, and Elsa counted. "Three, two, one, now." And they both dropped their last article of clothing, both now completely naked.

Elsa hung up their underwear to dry, then bent over to grab some blankets from the bag. Anna finding it strangely difficult not to stare at her sister's plump ass, and the hairless pussy beneath it. "Uh oh…" she said, and Anna panicked. "What!? What's uh oh!?" Elsa pulled out a single blanket, and sighed. "I guess they packed my bag before you decided to tag along, there's only one blanket." Anna's face turned bright red, and Elsa said. "Here you use the blanket, I'll be fine."

But then Anna found herself saying something without thinking. "It's okay, we can share! Sharing body heat is warmer anyway!" Elsa's face heated up, and she asked. "A-are you sure!?" Anna nodded, and sat next to the fire. Curling up so her breasts and vagina were covered, and she patted the spot next to her.

Elsa sat down and wrapped the blanket around both of them, ignoring how close she was to her naked sister. Seeing your sister naked was one thing, but having your hips and shoulders gently pressed against one another was another thing entirely. They sat there like that for a while, completely silent. Unaware that both were feeling the same sexual tension the other was.

Both dealt with this in different ways, not consciously but still. Anna absent-mindedly played with one of her nipples, while Elsa rubbed her thighs together subtly. Their thoughts plagued with lewd thoughts of each other, the temptation to touch one another becoming more and more enticing.

Elsa spoke up to distract them from the situation at hand, the sudden conversation somewhat startling Anna. "So, how are things with Kristoff?" Anna shrugged, saying. "Oh we're doing fine, although recently we've been looking for ways to spice things up in the… bed… room…" Anna regretted bringing up her sex life in front of her naked sister, who was now picturing Anna getting fucked by her husband.

Elsa wrapped her arm around Anna's shoulders, and their faces began to drift together. They paused when their lips were mere centimeters apart, feeling each other's hot breath. They stared into each other's eyes, looking for any kind of signal either one wanted to stop. But they didn't, and closed their eyes and closed the distance. Their lips pressed together in a display of hot burning affection, wrapping their arms around each other.

Elsa pulled Anna's body closer to her so that her front was pressed against hers, Anna practically sitting in her lap. Elsa's hands began to travel down Anna's smooth back as she kissed her, coming to rest on her supple round ass. Giving it a gentle squeeze earning a moan from Anna, who responded by gliding her tongue over Elsa's lip asking for entry.

Elsa happily obliged and let Anna's tongue into her mouth, while putting her own tongue in Anna's. The two pieces of wet saliva covered flesh clashing between them, deepening the kiss further. As they made out Elsa continue to knead Anna's plump butt, so Anna decided to even the score grabbed ahold of her boobs. Elsa moaned into Anna's mouth, gripping her ass cheeks tightly and pushing her sister's hips against hers.

Elsa finally broke the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting their lips. Elsa began to trail kisses along her jawline, making Anna groan in pleasure. Elsa then sucked and nibbled on her earlobe, letting go towards whisper. "Anna... I need you!" Continuing to show love to her throat, while Anna choked out. "Me too Elsa!" Elsa was breathing heavily, her hot breath making Anna's skin tingle.

"You know if we do this, we can't go back right?" She asked, and Anna gently tugged on her nipples earning a pleasured whine. "I don't care!" Anna said lustfully, hungrily kissing her sister again. Elsa moaned while trying to regain her composure, breaking the kiss to ask. "But what about Kristoff!?" Anna began to kiss Elsa's throat and said. "He won't care, just promise him a threesome and he'll be cool with it."

Elsa's eyes widened and she asked in a scandalous tone. "You'd be okay with your husband fucking me!?" Anna looked her straight in her eyes, smiling as one of her hands traveled down between their legs. "As long as I get to help, besides Kristoff has a cock the size of a tree, you'll love it. He really knows how to treat a lady, now shut up and kiss me!"

Elsa let out a shuddering moan as Anna's hand rubbed her smooth shaven pussy, Anna silencing her with her lips. Anna started running her fingers up and down Elsa's wet folds, her thumb playing with Elsa's clitoris driving her crazy. "Fuck Anna!" She said muffled against her lips, moaning in delight as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her.

Then Anna slipped a finger inside of her, making Elsa pull away and gasp allowing Anna to kiss her breasts. Her luscious lips feeling amazing against her soft flesh, Anna taking one of her hardened nipples in her mouth as her fingers penetrated her pussy. Elsa moaned as Anna pleasured her, gripping Anna's ass even tighter.

Anna drove her fingers in and out of her, making Elsa squirm as she shuddered with bliss. Anna's fingers brushing up against her g-spot, that combined with her clit being played with pushing her towards the limit. "Anna!" She yelped. "You're gonna make me cum! I'm gonna cum because my sister is finger fucking me!"

Anna let Elsa's nipple out of her mouth with a pop, kissing her sister again. Her tongue entwining with Elsa's, pumping her hand into her pussy even faster. The cave filled with the sound of heavy breathing, and wet slapping noises. Elsa could feel her climax approaching, her whole lower half tingling more every time Anna's fingers slipped inside her dripping wet cunt.

Elsa's eyes rolled back as she felt her body jolt, arching her back as she came harder than she had ever cum before, squealing as she rode out her orgasm with Anna's fingers still buried inside her. After calming down Elsa's face turned playfully devious, pushing Anna of her and to the ground. Anna was surprised but her sister's sudden roughness, not that she cared.

Elsa spread Anna legs and brought her head in between them, she stuck out her tongue and placed it on Anna's soaking folds. Anna gasped at the sudden contact, Elsa smiling at the noise and started to move. Dragging her tongue again the folds and her clitoris, slithering it up Anna's smooth stomach. Licking up her breasts and over her nipple, then over her collarbone and up her neck.

Anna shivered as Elsa finally made it over her chin and into her mouth, tasting her own juices on Elsa's tongue. As they were making out Elsa rubbed her fingers against her pussy, making them all nice and wet. She broke the kiss, a trail of saliva and cum connecting their lips. Elsa licked her lips and whispered softly into Anna's ear. "I'm going to fuck you Anna, do you want that? Do you want your sister to fuck you?"

Anna nodded eagerly, but Elsa said. "No! I want to hear you say it." Anna blushed as she said. "Yes I want my sister to fuck me!" Elsa leaned close and said. "Beg for it!" Anna was slightly scared of how dominate Elsa was being, but it was also turning her on. And she bit her lip and choked out. "Please fuck me Elsa! Please fuck your sister!"

With that Elsa held up all her fingers, closing her ring finger as she lined them up down below. Anna felt the two fingers poking at her entrance, but also felt Elsa's Pinky against her asshole. She was about to protest, but Elsa cut her off by shoving her fingers all the way in, making Anna groan loudly. Her pussy stuffed with two fingers, and her anus tightly wrapped around Elsa's Pinky. And she fucking loved it!

Elsa then started to pump her hands back in forth, making Anna shout in happiness. Clawing at the ground and biting her lip as Elsa fingered her, Anna surprised that the finger in her ass didn't hurt like she thought it would. It still stung a bit, but it only seemed to add to it. She did enjoy being spanked by Kristoff, so maybe she was a masochist?

She smiled through her panting, and said. "Well Kristoff will be happy to know I change my mind, that feels amazing Elsa!" Elsa smiled and picked up the pace, making Anna moan as she slipped her fingers in and out of both her orphaces. Elsa leaned down and licked the sensitive bud that was her clit, making Anna writhe in pleasure.

"I'm gonna cum Elsa! Holy fuck I'm gonna- FUCK!" She squealed as she came hard, Elsa withdrawing her fingers from Anna's quivering pussy and asshole. Anna then pounced on top of Elsa, pinning her down and giving her a wicked smile. But instead of kissing her like Elsa thought, Anna stood up turning around with her feet at either side of Elsa's head.

Anna then sat her plump ass on Elsa's face, her cum soaked pussy pressed against her sister's lips. Anna then laid forward and began eat Elsa out, lapping up the juices that leaked from her sister's pussy. Elsa groaned and began to return the favor, grabbing her sister's soft round ass cheeks and shoving her tongue inside her opening.

Anna moaned into her sister's nethers, continuing to make out with Elsa's genitals. Elsa's tight butthole then caught her eye, and she decided it was time for some pay back. She inserted her entire middle finger into Elsa's pussy getting a moan from her, then pulled it out once it was wet enough. She returned to eating her out, but this time she shoved her whole middle finger in Elsa's ass.

Elsa screamed in surprise and pleasure, her butthole tightly wrapped around Anna's finger as she pumped it in and out. Elsa then shoved her middle finger in Anna's ass, then plunged her tongue as deep inside her twat as she could. This went on for hours into the night, the two of them a pile of groping, licking, fingering, and cumming.

Until they both came so hard that they passed out on each other, Anna's face resting on Elsa's wet and shaking pussy, while Anna's soaking cunt laid on top of Elsa's face. They stayed like that all night, and when morning finally came Elsa awoke somewhat confused. She was on a very uncomfortable surface naked, and something sticky, fleshy, and possessing a very strong scent was pressed against her face.

Her eyes opened to see the pink glistening folds of her sister's vagina, and her asshole inches away from her eyes. So last night wasn't a dream, she thought to herself as she lightly spanked Anna's jiggly ass to wake her up. Anna let out a quiet moan, and said. "Harder…" Elsa rolled her eyes and carefully pushed her sister off, much to her protest.

"Come on Anna wake up, I'll spank your naughty ass later." Anna groaned and pulled the blanket lazily over her, her ass and back sticking out. Elsa sighed then used her powers to make her hands cold, placing one on Anna's butt and the other on her back. Anna shrieked and jumped away from the freezing appendages, shivering as she stood up.

Elsa smirked and said. "Good you're up, now get dressed we have to go." Anna scowled at her and started dressing herself, grumbling to herself about how she'd get Elsa back. Once they were all dressed in their newly dried clothes Elsa put out the fire, then melted the ice wall covering the mouth of the cave.

The next day they were being brought back to Arendelle by a horse and enclosed sleigh, the one with magic they were seeking turned out to be a guy using trickery to get laid. Elsa was quite pissed about it, mumbling. "I can't believe we came all that way for nothing." Anna smiled and took her hand, saying. "Maybe not for nothing?" And she kissed Elsa who reciprocated it back, making out for the whole ride home.

When they arrived home Anna took Elsa's hand and immediately ran off to find Kristoff, Elsa still a little nervous about the whole threesome thing. They finally found him about to enter his and Anna's room, and Anna shouted his name happily. She then ran her mouth a mile a minute telling Kristoff what happened, going into every detail which made Elsa blush in embarrassment.

Anna then took her sister's hand and said. "I still love you Kristoff, but I've come to realize I love Elsa too… please understand." Kristoff just nodded and said. "Okay." Anna and Elsa's jaws dropped, and Kristoff explained. "You see the trolls celebrate love of any kind, polygamy and incest so I don't really mind."

Anna and Elsa both let out a nervous laugh, Elsa admitting. "I thought that was going to be way harder than it was!" Anna then grabbed both their hands and said. "Well then since we all agree, how about you two get to know each other a little better?" Elsa shuffled nervously but nodded, what's the worst that could happen?

Five minutes later, Elsa was screaming in ecstasy as her folds were stretched by Kristoff's thick hard cock. The burly blonde man pounding her defenseless pussy, while Anna smothered her face with her cootch. Elsa didn't know how things had come to this, but she hoped they never changed.

 _Author's note: Yeah, yeah I'm late I know. I've been absolutely swamped with other stuff, I'll release the Christmas specials first then finish off the month with everything else. I'll have the pole for the next two months lineup on the first of February, and I'll try to keep my update schedule a little more frequent. I also have my very first original story on my Wattpad account by the same name, check it out if you feel like it. Alright I have work to do so see y'all._


End file.
